


Mistake or Fate?

by FZ_DracoHart, Malachi_Eclipse



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alpha Weiss, Alpha Yang, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bar, F/F, Fluff, Mentions dick, Mistaken Dynamic, Omega Ruby, alchohol, drunk Ruby, no smut yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 03:13:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15698982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FZ_DracoHart/pseuds/FZ_DracoHart, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malachi_Eclipse/pseuds/Malachi_Eclipse
Summary: Beacon College of Remnant is one of the most immersive colleges, however they aren’t as stupid as to let Alphas and Omegas live near eachother, when Alpha Weiss Schnee is confused for a Omega, she is forced to live with a Omega roomate, read along as she attempts to fix the schools mistake, will it be alright for her and the Omega?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting one of my fanfictions, I hope you all enjoy the hilarious and angsty antics of Team RWBY.

Chapter 1:The Omega Dorm

Beacon Academy, the best college in all of Remnant. It offered a wide array of prestigious degrees, major and minor, and extremely picky to only have the best of the best enrolling for its education. 

Beacon was also one of the most inclusive education institution, being one of very few colleges that allowed alphas **AND** omegas to live in campus. Most colleges only allowed either alphas or omegas to have boarding facilities in campus site because of various reasons, mostly to stop students from having sex everywhere. The Head of Beacon Academy wasn’t ignorant, so he had made separate dorms for both alphas and omegas students. Betas could choose the dorm they wanted, but were encouraged to house with the alphas. 

Both dorms were guarded as to prevent interruptions during the study and sleep hours, as well as hormonal trysts between students. They were on opposite sides of campus, Alphas on the leftward of the main gate and Omegas on the right. Obviously whoever designed it loved symmetry because even the interior of the schools anatomy was symmetrical. Each dorm house was a giant L shape, 4 stories high, housing over 200 rooms each. 2 people occupied each room, supposedly to encourage companionship as well as maximizing the limited housing capability of the dorms. 

And today? Today was the day that they got new freshmen.

\---

White heels clicked down the pavement as the heiress walked quickly, her chauffeur trailed behind carrying her massive load of bags.

 _I told Winter I didn’t need this many bags!_ She thought to herself. She loved her sister but sometimes she could be a little overbearing, she even chose her outfit for today. A white skirt that flowed down to her knees, it was just wavy enough to hide her massive bulge that had been mostly tamed by compression shorts. This was paired with a snowy silver button-up shirt, of course embroidered with her family emblem. But her worry was for nothing, Weiss Schnee’s first day was going alright so far, hopefully it would continue to go alright forever.

**BUMP! A-THUNK! SNAP-THUMP!**

Weiss cringed, knowing something had just gone wrong, and turned around slowly to take in the situation. The culprit of the mess, a young omega, was sitting on the ground rubbing her head, leg splayed out…  
She looked so young, barely 18, compared to the 20 year old alpha. Weiss wouldn’t want to say this out loud but she was actually sort of cute, with short black haired tipped with red and wide silver eyes. 

“Sorry!” She apologized, bouncing up rather fast and sprinting off. 

“Hey! Get back here!” Weiss snarled and wished she could bring her back to give her a stern lecture. She was rather impressed with the girls speed though, and as she watch her run she also noticed that the girl had very nice legs, she must’ve been in track team. _I bet her legs are really smooth..._

Before she knew it she was thinking about the girls body, the bulge grew more apparent behind her skirt. She blushed and quickly wiped the thought away _Stop thinking such thoughts Weiss, It’s unbecoming of someone of your stature._

She was disturbed from her thoughts when a rather muscular blonde haired girl jumping over the suitcases with ease and yelled “RUBY ROSE!” before running after the red haired… 

_What’s the word for an omega like that?.... A dolt! Yes, that’s what she is!_

She rumbled with anger as she helped to get her suitcases back on the cart. Grumpily she went to the front desk to get her key, she was so angry at that rowdy omega girl that the fact that she had barely registered where the room was located. She walked in thought, trying to conceive of ways to get back at the young girl now known as Ruby, _I need her alone, maybe just a stern lecture would do, on the safeties of not running...yeah that should do it, oh! Maybe my roommate will have some more ideas._

As her breath filtered and sniffed the air, she noted something was off. She was supposed to be in the alpha dorms, but she only smelled omega’s scent around her. She quickly waved it off as an alpha sneaking in their partner for some fun time. 

The topic of omega partner always ruffled her feathers, as she too wished for a partner. Someone who could handle the sheer size of her alphahood. Weiss blushed at the thought of her inside someone and shook her head. She wouldn't be doing that anytime soon, at least not according to her father. Unknown to anyone, she named her alphahood Myrtenaster, but her sister called it the ‘Omega Breaker’ for some reason. Her dick was respectably large, 9 inch long while erect with about 1.5 inch of diameter. The only downside that she never had a chance to use it. 

That’s right, THE Weiss Schnee is a virgin, because her father wanted to marry her off for business as soon as she graduated and kept her chastity for that.

She sighed as she arrived, hoping her roommate would be nice. She walked in to find the giant blonde alpha from before, sitting on the left bed and slightly sweaty. She was reading something on her phone with her legs crossed as she leaned back on one arm. Weiss grimaced. _She’s my roommate, a blonde brute?!_

The blonde turned to look at her surprised at first, but then gave a soft smile. “Excuse me, you must be my little sister’s roommate.” 

Weiss stared, confused. _Little sister?_

There was a click coming from the bathroom that she supposedly shared with her roommate. Her roommate turned out to be that dolt omega at the lobby, wearing some very immodest clothes such black short shorts with a rose emblem that showed off those wonderful legs. She also wore what appeared to be a very, VERY thin red tank top, she could even make out the younger girls nipples. Weiss tried to chaste herself and pushed her hands to her bothered crotch. _Control yourself and Myrtenaster, you can do this._

“I’m sorry I tried to ditch you Yang, I just wanted to try and find some friends on my own.” She looked up to see the white haired girl glaring at her and looked to Yang for an answer.  
Yang glanced at Ruby before stepping forward and in between the two, in a slightly protective manner. “Are you ok?” She asked carefully. 

Weiss smelled around again, but the only alpha scent she could find was from the other alpha known as Yang. Weiss Schnee was no coward, but she couldn’t help but fear from the ripped alpha protecting her sister and from the fact that once again, her pheromones had made them think she was an omega. She barely managed to sputter out

“Y-yeah...” She felt a terrible burden settle on her shoulders as the sisters looked to each other surprised and slightly worried. Her first day was ruined by her not-so-alpha pheromone. She had been confused for an omega...again!

“Yang, you’re scaring her” Ruby said as she stepped in front of her sister. “I’m so sorry about earlier, yeah, about your luggage.”

“I-it’s fine” Weiss awkwardly muttered, scrambling her brain to find any safe way to tell the sisters that she was actually an alpha.

“I’m glad I have such a nice roommate!” Ruby squealed, ran over to Weiss and wrapped her in a big cuddly hug.. 

Now she was being hugged by an excited omega, that felt… just too warm that her alphahood started to wake up under its elastic prison. _No no no, think of Mother or Winter or... Father!_

”What’s your name?”

“Weiss” she said quietly, still thinking. Weiss knew if she wasn’t careful about this, there would be trouble.

Yang laughed and grinned. “Well, Weiss, no need to be nervous! We’re the good crowd you should always YANG around us!” 

Ruby groaned at her sister’s pun and let go of Weiss to scold her sister before coming back to hang onto Weiss’s arm. Weiss could feel the warm curves of the girl’s bosom and failed to hold her blush, but at least she can tame Myrtenaster from reacting again..

“So um, random question, what’s your thought on alphas?” Weiss was trying to gauge if she should tell them or not.

“Uhh... u-unfortunately I can’t say, but Yang almost killed an alpha who was attempting to get near me...”

Weiss mentally gasped in shock, but could tell why. Ruby’s pheromones were very strong and sweet, enough to drive alphas into wild animals pouncing on her. She needed alphas who could control themselves around her. Ruby looked at Yang and smiled sheepishly at the heiress. “She’s just over protective, she won’t let any alpha within 5 feet of me unless she thinks they’re worthy, or trusts them to not make a move on me. But believe me, Yang is one of the nicest alpha ever!” 

With Ruby clinging on her arm and Yang ready to rip family jewel of any alphas in 5 feet radius from the black-red-haired omega, telling them was out of the question. Weiss still wanted to live long enough to have children.

“Come on, don’t be shy, roommate! This is your room too!” Ruby chirped.

Weiss was silent. Petrified.

She, an alpha, could handle a couple years being roommates with an omega, right?


	2. Situating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby has a Surprise for weiss, but first she has to get ready

Her eyes fluttered open as she slowly rose from her bed. It had been a week since she had arrived and figured out that she had been mistaken for an omega again. It had been a torturous week of blushing, quick thinking, thinking of her horrible family (excluding her sister) and many cold showers, just for the omega not to find out about the obvious proof of how not-omega she was between her legs.

Over the week she had observed the omega and noted a lot of things about the younger girl, in which she reached this conclusion : Ruby was a dunce. She constantly complained about her school work, and tried to urge Weiss into helping her, which always ended in disappointment. Tripping over everything, Ruby Rose was a klutz, a slob and hyper overgrown child with unhealthy love for cookies. She even needed an intervention due to how much she loved cookies. She couldn't believe that the dolt skipped 2 years of school, and yet still had a full scholarship. Weiss detested this childish omega, but that did nothing for her bodily needs.

She looked to her left, to see the omega she had to live with was still in bed, sprawled out like a starfish. The sheets covering her right leg, while a little drool dripped down her chin. She blushed slightly as the omega shifted over just enough for the alpha to view her toned abs. Weiss’ face blushed furiously as they flexed slightly. 

_I bet cheese could be shredded on those abs. Imagine how good it is, grinding those nice abs against my hard--_ She shook the thought from her head and composed herself. _Even though she lives with an “omega”, does she have no decency? Displaying such a crude amount of skin! Get ahold of yourself. You are not an animal, Weiss Schnee, you are an alpha!_ She blushed as she looked down, she held her hands in her lap holding down her stiff member. Unforgiving, cruel cold shower was all she needed for her erecting emergency.

She sat up and rushed to the shower before the younger girl woke up. Shivering as the cold water ran down her front, she began to think of ways to suppress her libido that did not involve thinking of her family.

_Perhaps reciting something, maybe a song that I know has made me...weakened before. Or some random unfunny and disgusting sitcom--_

A sudden bout of small ruckus outside snapped Weiss from her showertime mulling. “Is everything okay out there?” She called out to her roommate. 

In return she heard a muted response of, “Yeah, sorry Weiss” she sighed.

_A few more minutes and then I get ready._

 ——— 

Ruby’s eyes shot open at the sound of a door closing.

 _Oh no im blind!...Wait that’s just my face cover._ The omega giggled at her antics and groggily got up, slowly stretching her sleepy muscles. 

She made her way to the closet, her mouth formed a cute pout as she contemplated over the choices of her outfit. _Time to choose, what to wear, what to wear...something casual maybe?_

She took a step back from the mirror holding up two shirts, only to stumble on a sock she had left out. She landed hard on her side. As she rolled over and grasped her ribs she heard the other “omega” from the bathroom, asking her if she was okay, she quickly responded . It hurt a little more than she thought it would, it kinda stung, and it was a persistent pain, but she did not want to worry Weiss. After all today was the day Ruby was going to get to know her roommate!

She sat on her bed waiting for Weiss to exit the bathroom. As the heiress exited the restroom she glanced to see Ruby dressed in a hoodie so brightly red it could almost blind anyone. It had that same rose emblem that her previous clothes had had, and was accompanied by dark blue skinny jeans, that perfectly embraced the shape of her toned legs.

The heiress made a long sweep down the omegas legs before coming back to reality.

“Ruby, why are you dressed? Usually you are watching those bizarre cartoons right now or still lounging about in bed” She gave the younger girl a look of confusion and curiosity, disguised under her usual cold demeanor of course.

“I have a surprise for you! Now get dressed, preferably in something comfortable.” She yipped and whip out her phone to text someone.

Confused, the heiress sighed “Wouldn’t it be better to focus on your studies? You do not have the best track record for maintaining study habits” She gave Ruby a patronizing look.

“Wha? My grades are fine!” The dark-haired omega gave Weiss a giant puppy dog look as sad as she could. “Now hurry up! Unless you don’t wanna go out with me because y-you hate me.” her bottom lip quivered as her eyes got wet in faked sadness.

The heiress gave a giant groan. “Ok ok, one moment.” She walked over to her closet to grab her outing clothes.

Meanwhile, Ruby was snickering mentally. _Too easy,_ she thought. _But she could really use a day out, she’s been so tense, especially around me, but now it’s time for her to get to know me._

Her phone buzzed and she immediately read the text.

**Yang**

**On my way.**

As Weiss exited the closet, Ruby’s face lit up in bright smile. “Come sit next to me, Weissy!” She cheered as she patted the bed next to her. 

Weiss gave her a look of annoyance, and a hint of nervousness, before strutting over and taking a seat. The moment the alpha sat down, Ruby instantly clinged to her side and gave her the sensation of plush breasts pressing against her. _T-Too damn close! She had a clear view down Ruby’s shirt...and again, she had no bra on. Damn those nice breasts...No no no no no, thoughts out of your head Weiss, or else--oh no!_

Just as she thought, the sight of this omega, going commando without a bra, was making her Myrtenaster stiffen and rise.

“W-What’s up, Ruby?” she squeaked a poor attempt at pep talk, trying as hard as possible to stop the swelling flesh between her legs. 

“I just wanted to tell you that I’m happy you’re my friend, that’s why I’m giving you this surprise.” 

Weiss couldn’t hold herself from smiling. As she looked into Ruby’s eyes all she saw was care. Perhaps this omega wasn’t all aggravating like she used to think.

**_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_ **

They both turned to the door. Ruby got up and slowly opened the door, trying not to mind the throb on the side of her ribs. “Weiss, I believe you have met my sis...Yang who’s that?” She gestured to the person on Yangs shoulder, who even though she was being carried like potato sack did not fight back, though all Ruby could see was a booty in a pair of tight black slacks.

“I found her brooding and reading all on her own, soooo she’s coming with us!” she smiled her obnoxious smile and adjusted her grip on the girl, who grunted lightly and hit the back of Yangs head.

Weiss internally groaned, slapped her face and got up. “Let’s just go already” She got up and got her purse, as they headed out for, as how Ruby worded it, Ruby’s surprise.

This was going to be a very long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wheee thankyou FZ_DracoHart for helping edit
> 
> EDIT: just thought i would update chapter 2. Chapter 3 is in the progress of editing, thankyou all for being patient


	3. Ruby's Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all so sorry for how long this waited, just honestly forgot this was not posted yet. But here is chapter 3, chapter 4 is literally being typed up as you read this.

Throughout the drive, Weiss couldn’t stop rolling her eyes at the sisters’ antics. to the mysterious surprise that Ruby refused to tell her anything about, besides that it was going to be fun. Since they were busy, she decide to get to know the other girl Yang had previously had on her shoulder to bring with them.

“So, what’s your name?” She looked at the black haired girl, who was clearly in a bad mood. Her arms were crossed stiffly as she glared at the back of the blonde girl’s head. She glanced at Weiss, before resuming her glare.

“Blake” She growled. Weiss could see her attempt at socializing with Blake would get nowhere, so she opted to sit silently.

The ride was filled with just the sisters idle chat, of who could beat their father faster and better at a game called “Mourtal Kombat”. Weiss could only assume that the father had almost no skill, yet that didn’t stop the siblings from bragging.

It only served to remind her of her own father who, in all her childhood, she had maybe only spent a single day in total with him. Yet she was expected to be the best by a man who she barely knew, and who barely knew her. Luckily they arrived before she could loathe herself in self pity.

Arrived at their mysterious destination, Weiss stood in shock. She couldn't believe it. Of all places, they were visiting a bar.

“You brute, I don’t believe you! Ruby is definitely not old enough to enter let alone drink anything!” She glared at the blonde.

“Hey hey, this was Ruby’s idea entirely, not mine, she even asked for a fake ID!" Yang raised her hand in a gesture of self-defense. “Speaking of, here ya go sis” She handed Ruby an ID card that said she was 18. Weiss' unapproving glare latched on Ruby, but it died really quick. She couldn’t be mad, it was a friendly gesture set up by her omega roommate. But still, Weiss was pretty shocked.

As they entered the bar it was different than she expected. The music was modern but not too fancy, yet also not pop music. It felt like a mix between lots of genres to appease everyone and wasn’t playing obnoxiously loud. The decor was….well it was there, mostly just neon lights pointing to the dance floor. Otherwise it looked like an old fashioned bar, with the dark wooden furniture with red accents, not to mention the glass case of many many varieties of alcohol stashed behind it.

“JUNIOR!” Yang darted forward to the bar and started chatting up the bartender rather excitedly. As she realized her actions she waved the group over.

“Everyone this is Junior he is a MASTER mixologist, so everyone order, I’ll take soda since I’m the designated driver” She said excitedly, Junior smiled and nodded before looking at the others.

“Just a scotch on the rocks please” Blake started, Junior replied with a smile.

“Umm what do you recommend Yang” Ruby looked at her sister and Weiss.

“Oh right! Ok you three go find a seat your two drinks will be surprises” She smiled and shooed them away before telling Junior what to make them.

They were chatting away about school when their drinks were dropped off. Yang and Blake each took a sip from theirs. Ruby and Weiss stared at their drinks curious.

“Yang what means of alcohol did you order us?” Weiss gave the blonde a sceptical look.

“Ruby has what’s called Jungle Juice.” Blake almost spit out her drink and gave Yang a look of worry. The brute simply shrugged it off. “Don’t worry Ruby it should be sweet enough for your tastes, if Junior made it correctly. Weiss I ordered you a White Lady, the version without gin. Drink up Ladies!” Yang explained easily, ending it with a punctuated sip of her water, and an arm around Blake's waist.

The two girls looked at each other and shrugged before each taking sips of theirs.

Ruby hummed happily, as clearly, it did not taste of alcohol. Weiss simply smiled lightly, her drink deliciously suited her tastes. The night continued with light banter. Weiss and Ruby Slowly working on their drinks.

Weiss almost yelped, Ruby was stroking her thigh. She glanced over to Ruby and what she saw was startling. Ruby was drunk and giving Weiss…. _Meaningful_ Looks, _so she’s a flirty drunk?!_. She was pulled from her trance when Yang announced,

“Ok ladies time to wrap it up” She grabbed her credit card back from the waitress and stood up.

“You mind helping Ruby. She looks a little....out of commission at the moment” She gave Weiss a bright smile.

Weiss to be honest, didn’t want to take Ruby back as inebriated as she was, there was bound to be some way she would mess up. But the omega was practically out cold, Weiss relented and slung an arm around Ruby’s ribs, To which Ruby groaned in pain from her earlier fall; and bit Weiss’s shoulder somewhat hard, to tell her to let go. Weiss flinched, gasped at the bite, and moved her hand to Ruby’s waist instead. helping her hobble out the door to their car, which, thank god they had found a close spot.

The car ride home was quiet and Weiss was very uncomfortable. Ruby had laid down and rested her head in Weiss’s lap. She tried her best to hold still as Ruby faced her stomach. But she simply couldn’t continue in that position, not because it was uncomfortable; but because Ruby had started sniffing and nibbling on her stomach, clearly hungry. She shifted Ruby’s unconscious head and began her chant to calm Myrtenaster down.

As they arrived to the school, Weiss quickly said her goodbyes and rushed Ruby to the dorm. She didn’t want to be alone with a drunk, handsy omega, but Myrtenaster was rising and the last thing Weiss needed was Yang noticing that Weiss was an alpha... with raging hard-on… that had lived with her omega sister for a week.

Weiss slowly closed the room to their dorm and began guiding Ruby to her bed. She was thoroughly unconscious, or so Weiss though. Just as the alpha began to slide away for a pleasant shower, she was grabbed by the back of her shirt and yanked into Ruby’s bed.

She landed on her back with a soft oof; but regained her senses, just a smidge too late. Ruby sat straddling Weiss, giggling softly and biting her bottom lip. “Hey Weiss~” she said in a sultry tone, letting out a giggle.

Weiss simply froze.

Underneath, Myrtenaster rose to its full might.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol thanks for waiting and letting me cliffhang you


	4. A Surprise for Ruby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby gets surprised by something she didn't know about Weiss, and the Heiress suffers for it.
> 
> Lol so I'm trying to keep updating and this may be a short chapter but it packs a punch.

Ruby’s eyes shot open, her mouth slightly jar. Frozen she shifted slightly. She looked down to see a rock-hard bulge beneath her. She sucked in a breath and began rocking slowly, and moaning.

“What are you doing you dolt?!” Weiss nearly screamed. Ruby began to giggle and move her hips in circles.

“I thought it was obvious?, I’m going to enjoy MY new alpha. But Weiss? How did you manage to hide such a big dick from me?” she put her hands on Weiss’ stomach and pressed down harder on the shaft. The heiress threw her head backwards and clenched her teeth. _this HAS to stop now_

“Compression shorts and determination,” her hands zipped to Ruby’s waist holding her still, “Now stop it this instant, or you’ll regret it!” Weiss may have been tipsy but she was fully awake.

“I’ll knock it off...when you knock me up” Weiss gasped and let go of Ruby’s waist pushing her off. She sat up and scooched back. Watching as Ruby crawled towards her and dropped her hands to the heiress’ bulge, cupping it with a firm squeeze.She stared wide eyed at the brunette and sat still. “Now let me see how big my new alpha is.”

She began to take the heiress’ shorts off, sliding them slowly down her legs. Ruby couldn’t help but touch her smooth legs as she went. As they tortuously slid off Weiss’ feet, she sat their just staring at Ruby, frozen with lust and terror. Noticing Weiss’ stare and made a big scene, by lifting the shorts to her face and inhaling the thick scent of the alphas shaft, which smelled delightfully more alpha than her. As the scent of shorts petered out she tossed them to the side, and looked at Weiss sultrily.

“Mind if I take some straight from the source?” Weiss nodded lightly. Ruby’s smile dropped as she looked down… “Y-your huge…” she slowly gripped base of the 9-inch rock-hard cock, causing the heiress to groan. She tucked her nose under the shaft and inhaled deeply. Her eyes fluttered and rolled back. “W-would you like me to suck it?” She looked up to watch the heiress’ face.

_She wants to suck me?!_ She just couldn’t believe it, a beautiful omega wanted to suck her cock.

“Just do it dolt” She closed her eyes, threw her head back and grit her teeth waiting. She waited...and waited. 

Nothing happened. 

She opened one eye and looked at Ruby. She was asleep on her pale thigh, snoring lightly. Her hand loosely gripping the base of her still hard cock. Her brow furrowed in anger and annoyance, once more she would have to finish herself. Once more she was left rock hard because of this amazingly hot body that was out of her reach! She groaned, which sounded more like a growl and stood up.

She found her shorts and slipped them on, just enough to hold her girth, while she tucked the omega into bed. She was horny and tipsy, but knew that if she continued it would be rape. After she finished preparing Ruby, she briskly walked into the bathroom and stripped completely, starting the shower.   
The alpha walked to the sink and stared at her reflection. _Maybe getting the shit beaten out of me is better than staying here. And being unsatisfied...and taunted..._ she slumped against the sink _and potentially getting a drunk omega pregnant_. She stepped into the shower and waited a few seconds as the water washed over her front. She wrapped her hand around her cock and stroked it slowly, while she imagined the young omega beneath her. If she was going to be teased by the omega, then she could imagine her in any way she damn pleased.

She imagined the omega presenting for her as the heiress sat on her knees behind her. 

_“Please Weiss, fill me up, shove it inside.” She lined up her shaft and…_ she was cut off by her early ejaculation. _shit I was too rough_. Her cock was still hard though. _sigh, few more rounds should do. And maybe I shouldn’t be left alone with Ruby, only when she’s sleeping_. That might be hard with what happened to ruby the next day.


	5. An Omegas Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok it really bothered me that I didn’t even give you guys a good sex scene, so here ya go, enjoy. I think makes a better ending

Fortunately when ruby woke up, she didn’t remember what she had seen and done when she was drunk. She did however have a killer headache and she felt unusual, but she had learned from her sister a glass of water and a pain pill would help with the headache. She groaned and rolled over to face the bathroom. Luckily her roomate, Weiss, had left a pill and a glass of water next to her. 

She reached out and grabbed the pills, quickly downing them, she laid back down and tried to figure out why she felt so unusual. _Maybe, it’s just the hangover, but that doesn’t explain why I feel so hot..._

As she continued to think she felt a pang of lust hit her core _It...it can’t be...oh sugar cookies!_.

Weiss froze as she left the bathroom. She looked at Ruby before backing up fast covering her mouth and nose, “R-Ruby...Your….heat!” she tried desperately not to breathe to much as she slammed her back into the wall.

“Sorry Weiss, the alcohol must have messed with my hormones” She rolled over, but when she breathed in in she smelled something...good, delicious even. “Do you smell that? It smells so good!ohhh” She moaned and got off the bed attempting to track the whatever delicious scent was attracting her. Weiss looked on in horror, apparently a heat will help an omega track down the nearest alpha...even if it was herself.

She carefully watched as Ruby took a step and sniffed, sniff and step, sniff and step….until she was right in front of Weiss. “Y-you’re…” she gulped. “An Alpha?” The heiress slowly nodded her head and quickly ran away from the erotic smell coming from Ruby. She tried to run to the door, but Ruby grabbed her wrist and tackled her to the ground. “Wait!” She fell on top of the Alpha and took a deep inhale. “Please help me,” She whimpered, as she begun to grind her hips into Weiss.

“I-I can’t” She groaned “W-what i-if?—” She growled and flipped their positions, Weiss pinning Ruby’s wrists to the ground. _I have to get out before I do something...something bad...too late_ Weiss couldn’t hold back.

“Don’t care!” She moaned as Weiss pushed her nose into her scent glands and deeply inhaled, unable to speak in full sentences. Weiss growled and picked the young Omega up, throwing her on her back, onto the Alpha’s bed.

“Then you’re MINE!” She seized Ruby’s neck in her mouth, but not hard enough to break the skin, and savagely bucked her hips into Ruby’s core.

The Omega moaned loudly as her hands shifted to undo the heiress’ skirt, clawing at it to get it down. Noticing the Omega’s wonderful attempts to unsuccessfully remove her skirt, she released the whining girl and sat up quickly stripping everything and the putting her teeth right back where both she and Ruby felt they belonged: at Ruby’s delicious throat.

Her cock was harder than it had ever been before, so hard that it absolutely hurt her to not be inside of the begging omega. She gripped Ruby’s shirt and ripped it open. Releasing her mouth for one second she then ripped the young goths skirt off leaving her clad in panties. Back at the juncture of the young maidens throat she bucked her hips into Ruby’s. Her Shaft reaching the underside of Ruby’s breasts, she slammed into the Omega’s hips, causing a wail to come out of the young goths mouth.

“H-How will-augghh - you fit?!” she moaned. The heiress aligned her shaft with the girls sopping pussy and looked Ruby in the eyes.

“You’ll take me,” She grabbed the Omega’s nipple and squeezed, causing a moan to erupt, “Because I’m your alpha now!” She thrust her hips forward, but her shaft didn’t go in, it slipped just above, Weiss snarled again and flipped Ruby on her stomach roughly.

“I’m gonna fill you so good, then you’ll be mine!” She rebit Ruby’s neck and lined her shaft up once more, squishing Ruby flat to the sheets and began to thrust forward, the bed squeaking with every attempt. “Omega! Let me in!” She screamed as Ruby tried to relax.

The young omega took a deep breath, inhaling the scent that the alpha was giving off, her pupils dilated as well as another part loosened considerably. She downright screeched as her alpha finally penetrated her. Weiss froze, just coherent enough to know to let the omega have a small break to adjust to her size. As she waited she trailed loving bite marks along the back of the squished omega’s neck and upper back.

“You’ve been teasing me since day one haven’t you Omega?” she bit particularly hard in one spot, making Ruby moan.

“Yes...god yes,” she panted, “I knew... that you... were special...so I tried to get close...god this is amazing.” She began whimpering. “Please start moving, Ravage me, fuck me like there’s no tomorrow. I want your knot!” She screamed, a blush overtaking her face at the words.

“Whatever my omega wants~” Reclaiming her spot at the juncture she began pushing her cock deep into Ruby, knowing how huge she was and having some of her lust satisfied, she went slow. This gave her the experience of the moist flesh around her cock. Her cock head making way for the rest of her 9 inch beast. At about 6 inches she hit a small snag, the tip of her cock was stuck pressed against something firm, _sorry but I don’t care what this is, you’re taking all of me_. She slammed her hips forward, once, twice, all causing Ruby to moan. On the third time her cock was finally fully sheathed inside Ruby, a small bulge formed in the girls stomach as she was nestled into her uterus. Ruby screamed at the penetration, going cross-eyed, before falling limp. Her mouth hung open as drool trailed out, her first ever orgasm was erupting.

Before she could even finish, Weiss, feeling these amazing convulses from the flesh around her dick, started thrusting, and not lightly. Every thrust slapped her hips into the young maidens and caused a choked out sound to come from her. She chased her pleasure from the young omega in heat.

Harder and harder she ravaged the omega, bruises forming of the maidens hips and ass. “Let me cum! Omega!” She took the omega’s shoulder in her mouth and bit down harder than any of the other bites, feeling the wonderful taste of her claimed omega’s blood, she came, her hips slammed once more. Her knot had formed and she stayed inside, locked in by a chunk of flesh that would prevent any semen from leaking. 

Buried as deep as she could she finally released all of the semen and flooded the young omega’s small snatch. Luckily her knot didn’t need to be used since her cock was blocking the only exit from the omega’s womb. As she settled into her position she realized, Ruby was also cumming. Weiss, feeling satisfied that she mated and gave ruby the pleasure she deserved and wanted, began to purr. “You’re MINE now” She whispered into the omega’s ear, causing more tremors from her lovers massaging walls. Minutes passed and she was still cumming, her cum having started inflating the omega’s womb at the one minute mark.

At about four minutes, her stream of cum began to taper down and Ruby and weiss sat there...locked together. Weiss took a second, but after realizing what she had just done, her eyes widened and she immediately began to think of how to apologize. That was...until she heard Ruby start purring below her.

She gasped and realized, _Maybe Ruby did want this_ “Snowflake?”

“Y-yeah Ruby?” she shifted, them to their sides, Weiss spooning Ruby and rubbing her belly full of cum.

“I’m glad it was you.” Ruby smiled and put her hand over Weiss’. “Because I’m pretty sure I’m pregnant now”

Weiss’ eyes widened in shock and her mind faded out, thinking of a certain anger-prone yellow-haired sister _...Shit_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s not well written cuz I was in a rush, but it should do well as an ending, Thank you to those who supported me.

**Author's Note:**

> Thankyou for reading  
> 


End file.
